Ice and Wind
by nanayoung
Summary: The Guardians have been corrupted, turned evil by Pitch. Amused, the Nightmare King leaves the Winter Spirit for last. After all, no spirit would dare do anything against the Guardians! And what's one little snow-making brat gonna do? Throw a snowball? Frost over his windows? Freeze some water pipes? OOOOOOOoooooh, so scary! HAHAHAeeey...is ice supposed to do that...ohdeargod...
1. Attack of the Ninja Bunny

**Chapter 1: Attack of the Ninja Bunny**

Jack was minding his own business when the Easter Bunny attacked him out of nowhere.

It was only thanks to his control over wind that he even heard the rabbit coming, and even then he had to do some serious maneuvering in order to get out of the way of the explosives that the rabbit hurled at him.

"What the hell Kangaroo! What crawled up your pouch and died?" He flipped out of the way of another explosive, and hovered high up in the air. "Are you angry about the Easter of '68 thing again? It was forty-six years ago! Get over it already!" He dodged another explosive and flew higher when Bunny jumped up to catch him. Three more explosives were sent his way and he batted them towards Bunny with his staff.

Bunny dropped to the ground and dodged, thumping the ground and opening a portal, summoning some sential eggs that launched themselves at him. Jack batted them away with his staff only to slam into the ground when Bunny appeared in a portal above him. Jack rolled, sending up a burst of wind and ice with his movements, blasting Bunny off him and allowing the spirit to jump to his feet.

"It is about the whole fish thing? I didn't know you were allergic Kangaroo! It was a total accident!"

Bunny rapidly threw explosive after explosive, while repeatedly summoning sential eggs, before disappearing into another portal. Jack summoned a whirlwind around him, blowing back the explosives and eggs, before bending over backward, dodging the _really _sharp boomerang, parrying the second boomerang with his staff, and sending a burst of air at Bunny with his foot. The pooka was blasted backward, and tumbled head over heals, before righting himself with a flip and landing on his feet.

"Oh wait, was it about the no-hair cream incident? That wasn't my fault! Honest!" Pause. "Okay, that _was_ my fault, but you gotta admit it was funny! Besides, it grew back!"

Bunny rushed him, sending a flurry of punches and kicks, with the occasional stab of his boomerang thrown in. The world slowed down to a crawl as Jack allowed the wind to take over his movements, flowing through Bunny's assault, weaving in and out of his punches, ducking under his kicks, and parrying his very sharp boomerangs with his staff.

He bent over backward, almost parallel with the ground as an explosive sailed over where he used to be. Bunny immediately reverse gripped his boomerang bringing it down towards Jack's chest. Jack hooked the crooked end of his staff over Bunny's foot and gave it a hard tug upwards, making the pooka stumble face first right into Jack's raised knee.

Bunny's head flew backward and Jack flipped over end and shot into the air. The hostile rabbit immediately recovered, sent a few more explosives, and jumped high in the air towards him. Jack blew back the explosives, and Bunny only had a moment to widen his eyes before the explosives ignited, blasting him backward.

"Was it because I tied you up? I just though you needed to relax with someone for a bit! How was _I _supposed to know that your fangirls were actually fanboys?"

A portal opened above his head, depositing _dozens_ of sential eggs and one very pissed Bunnymund. He immediately dived to the ground and rolled, dropping his staff in the process. He quickly rose to a crouch and _slammed_ his hands to the ground, sending a wave of ice that froze everything in its path. Most of the sentials were caught in his ice, but some managed to land on the frozen statues of their bretherin rather than the lethal ice below, surviving the fall while Bunny sent an explosive straight at the ground, blowing away the ice and sending the sentinals straight towards him.

Jack slammed his hands together, sending a strong gust of wind straight at the eggs, blowing them and the dust cloud that appeared from Bunny's explosive away, revealing the pooka within arms distance, boomerang raised high as he darted towards Jack at high speed. The Spirit of Winter crossed him arms in an X, and a shield made of ice emerged, _just _managing to rise up to cover Jack's face before Bunny slammed into him, sending him down on one knee.

"Is is because I outed your private stash to Tooth? That totally was not my fault that time! I though you were hiding _chocolate _not porn!"

Bunny growled in response, and pushed down at Jack with all of his body weight, boomerangs pointed downward. The Spirit of Winter held his ground and jumped upward, adding a spin to it, causing the pooka to turn with him. With a heave, Jack pushed him downward, and suddenly Bunny was kneeling, his arms crossed as Jack pushed down at him.

He only had a second to realize this before Jack kicked up his foot, sending a gust of wind towards Bunny, basting him back. He tumbled, jumped to his feet, and dodged to the side to avoid the ice shield that came hurdling towards him. He took this chance to throw his boomerang towards the winter spirit, and using that as a distraction, dashed towards him at a startling speed.

Jack sent a blast of condensed wind straight at the lethal boomerang, which promptly exploded, sending him flying back. He used the momentum to roll towards his staff, picking it up and raising it just as Bunny finally reached him, aiming a high kick towards his face. It was blocked, and for a brief moment, Bunny's eyes full of wild anger and insanity, met Jack's playful and mischievous ones.

Then Jack sent a blast full of wind straight at the pooka, sending flying backward. He flipped in the air, landing in a battle ready pose-arms raised, single boomerang at ready-while Jack rose to his feet, his staff gripped in his hands, pointing directly at Bunny.

And all the while, Jack would not. Stop. _Talking_.

"Wait... oooooh, this is about the _Slenderman incident_. I already told you Slend was sorry! He just isn't used to meeting new people! He didn't mean to react that way!"

"Would you just. _Shut_. _**Up**_?!"

"I'll _shut up_, when you tell me _why you're attacking in the first place_. Sheesh, it's common curtisy ya know?"

"I'm going to kill you," the Australian growled.

"Well yeah, I figured that out. Mind telling me _why_, you want to kill me?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"...yeah, I got that. Why?"

_"I'm going to kill you!" _

"Okay, now you're just repeating yourself."

_**"I'm going to kill you!" **_

"Seriously, this is starting to get sad."

_**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **_

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Get new material you two-bit kangaroo. You're boring me." Jack even had the _audasity _to get up from his battle ready crouch and _**yawn **_at him, before turning and walking away, as if the pooka wasn't even worth his time.

Deep, deep inside the pooka's psyche, the part of himself that was raging, fighting back against the being who controlled his mind, suddenly gave in. Both sides of himself-the one who controlled him and the one who fought back against the control- reached an agreement, and worked together for a single moment.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!" **_

Bunny rushed towards Jack, his speed faster than it had ever been before, his feet causing mini craters to form at the force with which he stepped. His eyes widened in pure anger as he jumped up into the air, his sharp boomerang pointed directly at the figure below him, who continued to walk as if without a care in the world. For a single moment, Bunny's dissent stilled, and he hung in the air, as if suspended by the very wind itself. Then, with a triumphant yell, he fell straight towards the figure below him, his incredibly sharp boomerang just about to pierce his skull-

-when Jack's staff came up, and sent a harsh gust of wind straight into his unprotected gut.

He flew back, his breath knocked out of his lungs, and hit the ground with startling force, a crater forming beneath him.

Just before he passed out, Bunny heard the damned winter spirit's voice call teasingly from the distance,

"Better luck next time Kangaroo!"

The pooka passed out to the sound of Jack's laughter.

* * *

**I originally got the idea for this story from a rotg kink prompt. It can be summed up in a few words: **

_**Guardians turn evil. **_

_**Jack becomes badass. **_

_**Pitch weeps in fear. **_

_**And Jack kills everything. **_

**To be fair, I have to agree with the person who made this prompt. Jack ALWAYS gets made into an emo, broody type whenever things go wrong. We never see him go all out. We never see him use the full extent of his abilities. No one ever EXPLORES the many, **_**many**_** ways he could have experimented with his abilities over time. No one ever tries to make him push back all the whining and crying and actually DO SOMETHING like he does in canon. **

**Nope. Not this time. **

**You see, in my personal head canon, Jack has a great imagination and a will to use it. Over the course of 300 years , he must have experimented with his abilities a little. He must have come across an angry or violent spirit. He must have harmed and/or killed someone in that long, **_**long **_**stretch of time. He must have some sort of battle experience. He lived through 4 great wars (Revolutionary, Civil, WW1, WW2) for crying out loud! Unlike the rest of the Guardians, he didn't have anything to keep him busy for such a stretch of time; it was just himself. He had to keep himself occupied right? **

**So yeah, while he does have a rather optimistic point of view, I feel that Jack should not be underestimated. He's a WINTER SPIRIT for crying out loud. He commands an ELEMENT OF NATURE. Anything that is ice or wind will bow to his will. **

**And if any of you have ever seen Avatar: The Last Airbender, you **_**know **_**that you can do ALOT with ice and air. ALOT. **

**So, this is my story. Hope you like it, and give me some serious feedback. I always want to improve on my writing. **

**Reviews are love. **


	2. What a sore loser

**Chapter 2: What a sore loser. **

Ahhh... nothing like a mid-morning fight to wake him up.

Fighting Bunny _was _somewhat of a surprise, though in hindsight, it was bound to happen at one point. That whole thing with Slenderman really took a tole on him, and from what he heard from Tooth, he could barely sleep for weeks afterward.

He really had to talk to Slend about scaring people like that; there was no way he was ever going to socialize if he kept dragging people down to the "Eternal Abyss" or whatever the hell he called it.

..huh. Now that he though about it, where _did_ he put all those people he captured over the years? Bunny was the only person he recalled even getting away from Slend, and even then he never said anything about it. Whenever he had Tooth bring it up, he would always shiver and change the subject.

Slend never said anything about it either.

Then again, Slend never says anything period. Just stared at you with his blank, expressionless face.

Jack shuddered.

Even though he loved Slend like a brother, there were times where he _really _creeped him out.

He sighed, rolling his shoulders as he lazily floated in the air, drifting to wherever the current took him. He looked up at the sun and smiled, closing his eyes, feeling the heat of the sun beat down on his skin.

Contrary to popular belief, Jack actually did like the heat at times. Usually, he could barely feel a thing because his skin was so cold and icy. Out here on a nice, warm summer day, the heat beating down on his skin, sending tingles up and down is spine, made him feel a bit more... _human _he guessed.

He often wondered what it would be like to be human. Would he feel completely different? Would he feel the same? Would his looks change? Would he be able to feel the cold like everyone else? What _did_ cold feel like when you're human? Everyone told him that being cold was very uncomfortable. Somehow, he just couldn't see it. The cold had always been apart of his life; he could never imagine what he would be like without it.

But still. If it meant that he could be seen, acknowledged, and _talked to_ during those lonely years where he doubted his existence and sanity. If it meant that he didn't have to be _alone _during those long, long centuries...

Jack shook his head, brushing the thoughts from his mind. There was no need to feel depressed about things that didn't matter. All that was in the past; he had made friends, created his own purpose in life, and managed to have fun even though he wasn't believed in. His life was great, better than it had been a few centuries ago at least.

He shouldn't be using up all his free time worrying about nothing. Right now, he could kick back and re-

There was a bright flash of light beneath his eye-lids and Jack instinctively opened his eyes, shaking his head and slowing his lazy drift to a stop. He looked at the disturbance in the distance with not a small amount of annoyance and felt his eyebrows rise to the top of his head.

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and an autable aura of darkness hovered over the figure that appeared dramatically in the distance. Surrounded by featureless..._things_ that changed shape and height with every step, the being approached the helpless rabbit that lay passed out in his own bunny shaped crater. His every step blacked the grass beneath him, as what seemed to be black sand orbited around him, twirling and writhing much like a dark mockery of the Sandman's glowing yellow sand. He was tall; freakishly so, and behind him a cloak fluttered and billowed out in the breeze, snapping the air with every step. The spirit-because _what else _would he be- would have inspired fear and terror in the eyes of anyone he can across.

But it was the beginning of the day, and the stark contrast between the mystery spirits doom-and-gloom attitude and the chirping birds on the bright, shining morning just made him look ridiculous.

Still, no matter how cheesy and melodramatic the spirit was being, he did seem like bad news. And while Jack wasn't the type to judge by appearances- he was _Slenderman's _friend after all- he knew it was better safe than sorry.

He was about to fly over there and put himself between the pooka and the strange spirit, when a strangled groan emitted from the crater. Bunny's hand raised itself from the hole, latching onto the edge and, with a heave, pulling himself up. It took a surprisingly long time for the Kangaroo to life himself out of the rabbit shaped hole.

Jack didn't think he hit him _that _hard though, in his defense, he _was _trying to kill him at the time.

Finally, with a last heave, the rabbit managed to crawl out of the hole and stand to his feet. The poor guy looked like he was going to drop at any moment. Now he _really _felt bad.

The dark spirit said something to Bunny-though Jack didn't know what- and the pooka answered back, weaving side to side while doing so. The spirit gestured to the craters, pock marks, and broken egg sentinels that littered the clearing around them. Bunny responded back pointing into the distance towards Jack.

The figure turned and locked his eyes on the winter spirit, pinpointing him from where he was clearly hovering in the sky.

Jack waved cheerfully.

The figure turned back to Bunny, but at this point Jack lost all interest in what was going on. It was clear that Bunny and the other spirit knew each other, and were on somewhat normal terms since they weren't fighting.

He never knew Bunny had made friends among some of the more... eccentric spirits out there.

From what Tooth said, the Guardians have had bad experiences with most of the darker spirits, most notably some guy named Ditch or whatever. They apparently had to fight this Ditch guy once every year or something, because he kept reforming after they killed him. Because of that, they assumed that all dark spirits were sent by ditch to kill them, and reacted accordingly.

It actually explains alot now that he thinks about it. He always wondered why Samara and Slend reacted badly when he invited Tooth over for dinner.

She said that while the other Guardians got used to the creepy spirits over time, Bunny never really trusted them and always acted under the belief that they would attack him at any time. And from how he reacted to Slend, Jack was under the impression that he was still openly hostile.

Then again, he IS Slenderman; he's so creepy that he could probably make this Ditch guy shiver in fe-

Jack's eyes widened.

Oh my God.

Slenderman's birthday party! He almost forgot! He still had to set up all those decorations!

With not a moment to lose, Jack blasted off into the distance- absent mindlessly dodging the blast of black sand that almost hit him in the chest- and hoped that he wasn't too late. Slend, though many people didn't know it, was a very sensitive person. If he though that Jack forgot his birthday, he would relapse and start stalking random people again.

Jack dived downward, avoiding the black arrows, twisting and turning around the grasp of the black sand as it twirled around him, looking for purchase. He spun in mid-air, turning like a top, increasing his speed while sending off a large gust of ice with his entire body, freezing the sand that tried to catch him in a tornado of frost.

He hoped Samara didn't ruin another TV while he was gone; she was supposed to be in charge of finding good movies Slend wanted to watch, and she had the bad habit of crawling out of them when she wanted to scare someone.

He picked up on the speed, before banking back, allowing the reaching sand to shoot out in front of him. Raising a hand, he built up a charge of ice, before shooting it at the sand that was just now turning back, freezing it in its tracks.

He shot forward, smashing into the frozen sand and sending pieces hurdling in every direction. Without turning back, he sent a blast of cold air straight at the following figure, forcing him to dodge and giving Jack more distance as he flew away.

The figure would not be discouraged, and sent a wave of sand directly at the fleeing winter spirit. Jack turned around, facing the wall of sand as it shortened the distance between them. Not slowing for a second as he weaved in and out of the black whips, he spun his hand in a circular motion, sending a tornado of ice and snow straight at the wall. the ice froze the black wall and for a brief moment, it hung in the air. Then, with a burst of wind, Jack shattered it, sending the very sharp remains straight at the dark spirit, forcing him to stop his pursuit for a single solitary second. And a second was all he needed.

Jack flew away, rolling his eyes at the sound of the dark spirits enraged yells.

Kangaroo was _such _a sore loser.

Just because he lost a fight doesn't mean he should send his friend at him.

Sheesh.

* * *

**And there we go. **

**To those of you who will no doubt wonder what is going on, yes, there is a reason as to why Pitch was able to go out in sunlight. It was only this one instance, and probably won't be repeated that much throughout the story. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed! It means so much to me to get all of your wonderful feedback. Please send me any questions or concerns that you may have, as well as any comments on my writing. I would love the constructive criticism. **

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
